mainframefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Official Profiles Fleer Ultra Trading Cards Bob is a Guardian Program from the Port Authority of the Super Computer who accidentally modemed into Mainframe. Being programmed to mend and defend, Bob quickly became a hero in Mainframe. His mastery of the Games has saved many a Mainframe sector from certain nullification. ADV Films DVDs Originally from the Supercomputer, Bob is formatted as a Guardian and programmed to mend and defend. Although at the top of his field at the Supercomputer Port Authority, he was only one of many in that position. In Mainframe, however, Bob is a big hero Good natured and fun loving, Bob tends to laugh in the face of adversity and to enjoy the thrill of Game playing or of out-witting his foes, Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Being from the Super Computer, he is faster and more intelligent than most other Data Sprites. With the combination of these assets, plus his extremely handy Guardian keytool, Glitch, Bob becomes a force to be reckoned with, as Megabyte and Hexadecimal have each discovered. Bob is brash, confident and mischievous, but deep down he's also an ordinary working Sprite with ordinary dreams. One of those dreams centers on Dot... maybe one day he and Dot could co-process a family? As it stands though, the two of them are just good friends, and one of their many common interests is to defeat the evil Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Now that Bob has been jettisoned into the wilds of the Web by Megabyte without Glitch, his friends back home in Mainframe are extremely concerned. Can he survive and how will he ever find his way home? Anchor Bay DVD addendum Clad in a chain metal and silver suit, Bob continues to discover his new abilities while maintaining his duties as Mainframe's Guardian and helping to protect other systems from Daemon, the supervirus, and her corrupt forces. Biography S4 Flashbacks Mainframe The Web Return to Mainframe Non-canon Assorted materials refer to Bob as having previously worked in the Supercomputer's Port Authority; however, the Port Authority is never mentioned in the show itself. Given the age gap between the flashbacks and Season 1, there seems to be no actual contradiction; Bob could have worked at the Port Authority before moving permanently to Mainframe. Trivia Bob was originally going to be named Chip; the change to Bob was inspired by Rowan Atkinson's humorous pronunciation of the name in Blackadder. (Sadly, at no point in ReBoot does anyone say it that way.) Gallery Bob vidwindow.jpg Bob on zipboard.jpg Interface with mask.jpg Interface no mask.jpg Glitch Bob.jpg Glitch Bob frown.jpg v1.01 - "You don't have to fight me, Bob.".jpg v1.02 - Formula One with planes.jpg v1.03 - Bob annoyed while playing Pong.jpg v1.03 - "Hey! Access your own dragon!".jpg v1.05 - "He's set the ship for self-destruct.".jpg v1.05 - an unused moment from Starship Alcatraz.jpg v1.05 - "Glitch! Uhh... uhh... ANYTHING!".jpg Enzo, Bob, Dot, and binomes in Floating Point Park.jpg ReBoot The Ride.jpg Desktop Wallpapers Wallpaper - Bob with circuit background.jpg Wallpaper - Bob playing hockey.jpg Wallpaper - Bob playing jetball.jpg Wallpaper - Bob playing jetball 2.jpg Wallpaper - Bob on balcony.jpg Wallpaper - Bob and Dot rebooting underwater.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - good guys.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - Glitch Bob.jpg Wallpaper - Irwin Toy - group shot 1.jpg Wallpaper - Season 4 heroes.jpg Wallpaper - Rainmaker - Bob & Dot.jpg